Star Trek Olympia: The Fallen
by DocWinters
Summary: The USS Olympia, an Akira class cruiser has been redeployed from the Romulan Neutral Zone to investigate a series of disappearances along the frontier. It is up to Captain Talloc Hagen to try and avert a new threat from raising its head from deep beyond Deep Space Five


Space was a harsh mistress, something that Captain Talloc Hagen knew fairly well. In the past he had made comparisons between space travel and the seafaring vessels of his native Betazed.

However, the starship whose bridge he stood upon, the USS _Olympia_, his command, was far from a simple seafaring vessel. The power wielded by the Akira Class would turn the most sophisticated wave-rider on the Opal Sea to smouldering ashes without a second thought.

Talloc stood near his command chair, one hand resting against its armrest, the other tucked behind his back as his senior staff went about their duties in near silence; the only conversation taking place was task related. Normally Talloc would have appreciated the attention his crew were giving to their duties, but he didn't need to utilise his telepathic abilities to tell that the crew were unsettled. Their captain understood why, of late, the _Olympia_ had been tasked with patrolling along the Romulan Neutral Zone, now however, they were proceeding at warp towards Deep Space Five, the furthest Federation Starbase in the Beta Quadrant.

"Time until we reach Deep Space Five?" the Betazoid asked absently.  
"We will reach the periphery of Federation space within the hour, it will be another ten hours until we reach Starbase Deep Space Five," reported the tall Bajoran officer manning the forward operations station, seated alongside the _Olympia's_ green-skinned helm officer.

"But, Captain, if you are in any particular rush, we could increase speed to get their sooner," the helm officer remarked before turning her chair to face the captain, her normal flirtatious smile still clearly present on her manicured face. While Talloc knew that it wasn't the intention of the Orion woman to make light of their summons to the very limit of Federation space, but he could not fault her either.

Talloc shook his head, "The current velocity will be fine Lieutenant Navarra," he replied before taking his seat. The captain was restless, and he didn't want to display it in front of the crew.

The woman seated next to him turned to face the tactical console behind her to her left, "Anything on sensors, Mr Xonak?" she asked trying to refocus the crew's attention.  
"Commander, long range sensors do not display anything worth reporting, however I have been running continuous scans since entering this sector." The tanned Vulcan officer replied before looking down at his console to confirm his statement.

Talloc turned to face the woman, "Looking for something in particular XO?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Turning back to face him, Commander Hope Jackson grinned, "The reason for our summons, mostly,"

The captain laughed slightly, "If only things were so easy." He stood once more and fixed his uniform jacket, "You have the conn Commander Jackson; I will be in my ready room."

"Aye," Hope replied before vacating her chair to take Talloc's as he crossed the bridge to a single door near the front of the room.

Once the doors to his ready room closed, Talloc closed his eyes and took a breath. While he was thankful that the _Olympia_ had been redeployed from the Romulan Border, an uneventful tour considering that the Romulans had closed their border following the Reman, Shinzon's attempted coup the year before. While he knew the crew appreciated the diversion, the fact that he had nothing to tell them about their summons caused a barely detectable tremor of uncertainty that ran through the ship.

Crossing his ready room, Talloc took a seat and activated his terminal. He had to focus his thoughts before he re-emerged from his ready-room, as a captain's job was to inspire confidence, even if he agreed with the crews sentiments he had to at least appear confident.

Activating the most recent report he received, he mused that he wished he had a yeoman, a position that while no longer required was still a common sight within the fleet. Before he could become too engrossed in the report the door-chime to his ready room sounded. Closing the report Talloc folded his hands over themselves before acknowledging the door. "Enter."

The doors parted to reveal a tall woman in an azure science uniform, her skivvy contrasted her pale blue skin almost as much as her thick brown hair.

Before she could say anything Talloc shook his head, "Tira, if there was anything more I could tell you about our summons I would, but you know as much as I do," he remarked as the doors closed behind the tall Andorian hybrid.

Lieutenant Commander Tira'Ridala nev-Theyla smiled before crossing his ready room to sit on the two-seat sofa in the corner. "Doesn't mean that you like the idea of our summons," she replied as he rose and leant against the outer edge of his desk.

"You are right, I am not liking the idea of our being sent to DS5, and having nothing in regards to an explanation, even a classified reason would be better than what we have been given," Talloc replied before standing and moving to the replicator alcove, emerging moments later with two steaming beverages.

"You suspect it might be related to the Borg don't you?" Tira asked before the captain handed her one glass, its spiced aroma caused her to smile as he sat on the sofa beside her.

Taking a sip from his own beverage Talloc pondered on the question, the area around Deep Space Five had been the chosen route for the cybernetic race in their two previous incursions into Federation Space. "While I cannot discount that possibility, the reality of the situation suggests that it is not the case. If it was the Borg, we'd be picking up dozens of starships on the same trajectory as us, which as you know, is not the case."

Tira nodded before taking another sip, "I don't suppose you have any other theories about why we have been sent?"

Resting his glass in his hands, the captain nodded in agreement, "I do, but nothing I would care to comment on, especially with so little data at hand." Pausing, Talloc turned to face his long-time colleague, "What is your impression of the crew?"

Tira raised an eyebrow, it was at this close proximity that Talloc could make out the very human looking pupils that like her hair, betrayed her half human parentage. "Shouldn't you be asking Lieutenant Roher that one?"  
The captain shook his head, "Tirania has not been with the crew for long, she is still fitting into the somewhat large shoes her predecessor left, and besides, I thought Andorians could pick up changes in mood."  
Tira laughed, "Full-blooded Andorians maybe, but remember, I am far from full-blooded," she paused to take another sip from her drink, "but yes, the crew is unsettled about our sudden redeployment, but they are also confident about being able to accomplish whatever is set before us. If anything, their faith in your ability to see them through this has not changed."

Talloc smiled, "I just hope that that faith is not mislaid."


End file.
